


Scars Are Scars

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Begging, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Praise Kink, Scars, Sensory Deprivation, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: At any rate, scars were just scars. She wasn't especially conscious of them, in a negative manner or otherwise.But feeling him gently trail kisses up and down those marks on her arm, felt undeniably good.A.K.A. Claude and Lysithea feat. blindfolds, birthday sex, and...a lot of other stuff.(Not angst, despite the title.)
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Kudos: 28





	Scars Are Scars

She had scars, of course. Everyone who fought in the war sustained at least a few. 

Dark magic spells types tended to (thankfully) be less prone to leaving them than anima magic, but nonetheless there were remnants of poison rash streaks on her arms, alongside more unusual, jagged ones running all the way down her back from using the Levin Sword or Resonant Lightning. Some people found ways to incorporate scar healing into their skincare routine even during wartime, but she wasn't one of them.

There's an older, more precise scar running down from the pit of her stomach to right above her belly button as well. Most people never saw it for...obvious reasons. 

At any rate, scars were just scars. She wasn't especially conscious of them, in a negative manner or otherwise.

"Hah..."

But feeling him gently trail kisses up and down those marks on her arm, felt undeniably good. 

"You look so pretty like this."

As did his compliments, making her face flush from underneath one of his headbands, currently being used as a blindfold.

She always told herself she didn't have time to care about where she'd fall on the attractiveness axis (even though it was apparently adjacent to the maturity axis, which she did care about), but if Claude said something like that, then of course she had to believe him.

"I hope you don't mind me always teasing you so much. You're just...too cute, with everything you do." 

She couldn't see his face, but there was no way he wasn't grinning while saying that.

Calloused fingers gently pressed on both of her nipples, and a little squeak came out of her throat.

"Sensitive here, aren't you."

She knew, objectively, that there wasn't much to squeeze, but he sure seemed to have fun doing it anyway.

"I heard breast massages are good for your health...I'll do it for you every day, if you let me. Someone this precious should take care to stay healthy and strong, right?"

"...That just sounds like an excuse to-- ah!"

The almost reflexive attempt at initiating banter was cut short by something soft and wet between the small mounds, dragging downwards, until it was tracing the vertical scar. 

Then he switched back to kissing, up and down the scar again, before spreading out to everywhere else on her stomach. Her body melted while her brain went into overdrive, trying to keep track of where he was kissing from only the feathery sensations alone. 

He went lower and lower until...

"Please...?"

...he closed her parted thighs and began working down her legs. 

Of course, she thought, of course he'd pull something like this. 

"No worries, I promise I'll make it up to you in a little bit."

A single finger ran down from the top of her thigh, to the side of her calf. 

"But gotta say...your voice sounds even better when you beg."

He was definitely going to kill her today, she could feel it. 

\---

Somewhere between him lifting up a leg to kiss the back of her knees and doing the same to each one of her toes, she slid a hand down in an attempt at relief. It didn't take long for him to gently grab her wrists and take it away, however.

"I like the view, mind you, but today's supposed to be the day where you don't need to do anything."

"Then help me out, instead of teasing me to death...!"

"Hm...but you're adorable even when you're desperate. I should savor rare moments like this, right?"

"...Please?"

It came as out more of a whimper than she intended.

"Oh? What did you say?"

Something lightly brushed along her entrance, and she twisted her hips in an unsuccessful attempt to meet it.

"I said, please...! Please, Claude, I need to...need..."

"Well, I suppose it would also be rude to keep someone so cute waiting."

"You do realize you've...ah...already made me wait too much."

He chuckled. 

"Then excuse my rudeness, princess. But like I said earlier, it's all because you're cute."

She couldn't give a retort to that, because he began licking and applying pressure in all the correct places to make her words evaporate.

"Mm...keep going, there..."

One finger, far longer and thicker than her own, slid in and rubbed at her walls slowly. 

"Claude, I, ah--"

Then everything stopped right as she was about to come.

Her hands reached out, trying to catch him and make him continue, but he flipped her over and pinned her to the bed faster than that. 

"Wh-what was that about?!"

"Hope you liked the appetizer! But the main course is supposed to have the best part."

"You said "dessert" wrong."

She felt her hips being lifted up, then something hard between her thighs.

"Saving the best for last, huh? Alright, if that's your philosophy, then we can delay it until the very end."

"You've...got to be kidding me...!"

\---

He didn't even put it in right away, alternating sliding between her thighs (while somehow managing to angle it to miss her clit just so) and using two or three fingers while he also "cooled off."

Her attempts at complaining was shut down by delirium from the unbearable arousal and the things he kept whispering straight into her ear, such as "You're so good at this, Lys-- I knew you would be, since you're a clever girl," or "You're always putting your best effort into everything, even sex, aren't you? I'm so damn lucky to have you," or something extremely filthy comparing how soft and delicate her skin was outside to how it felt inside.

Sometime between her hips falling down close to the mattress, his body following it until she felt his firm chest against her back, and her cries for him to "please just fuck me already (but with far more vulgar wording)," he entered and began pumping away-- varying the speed from being fast enough to fuck her insane, to so agonizingly slow that it would...also fuck her insane. 

"Ah, Claude, please, I-- ngh, please, I need to...! Claude!"

There really was no winning it, and all she could do was hold onto the sheets for dear life while begging in incoherent strings of moans. 

"Fuck, Lys, this feels-- damn, this is going to be difficult for me, too, but-- hah, just little bit longer, okay? You can do it, can't you? Good girl, good girl..."

He began rambling, too, apparently getting close as well. 

Suddenly, he grabbed her waist while buried to the hilt and rolled onto his back, making her lift and spread her legs to accomodate for the new position.

"This should make it...easier to..."

One of his hand pressed and rubbed between her legs while the other alternated between playing with her breasts. Her hands, not knowing where to go as way too many climaxes threatened to crash down at once, clung wherever they could on his arms. 

"Please, pleasepleasepleaseohgoddess, I-- I'm going to die-- Claude, I-- AH!!!"

Her hands shot up to her mouth to muffle herself, but he took them away right away before continuing what he was doing. 

"Fuck, hah, louder, you can be louder, Lys, since nobody else is going to hear that pretty scream anyway...!"

She wasn't sure what was going on next, even as it happened in real-time-- her back arched and her thighs spread so far on their own that it almost hurt, and there were screams in what sounded like her own voice, yet they were far away in the distance. Drops of liquid rolled down different parts of her body, but she couldn't tell which part was which, and whether that liquid was sweat, tears, or cum. 

She might have actually momentarily passed out at one point, as waves after waves of orgasms wrecked her whole being harder than...there was probably an appropriate battlefield metaphor for it, but her brain was wiped so clean that she could barely remember her own name, much less come up with something that poetic. 

All she knew for sure was that when she went limp and collapsed right on top of him, his hands were gently stroking the vertical scar on her abdomen. 

\---

"So...you said you wanted me to do _what_ to your _what_ with my _what_?"

"...Be quiet, Claude."

"Turn you into a...what did you say? Right, a--"

She yelped, in a very different tone from moments before, and tried to clasp her hand over his mouth as he laughed.

"You're the one who started it!! The blindfold and the rest of this "birthday present" was your idea, remember?!"

"Well? Did you like it?"

She stopped the habitual pounding of her fists against his shoulders. 

"...Yes."

Somehow that made him start laughing again, so she resumed, at least until he kissed her forehead and lovingly rubbed a thumb over one of the scars on her upper arm. 

"Just so you know, though, I really meant everything I said there. About how great you are."

"...Thank you."

"Of course. You can always ask if you ever need to hear it again."

She snuggled closer and gave him a kiss, too, before suddenly getting an idea. 

"...So, I assume you meant "that" part, too? About how you want to--"

"Uh, Lysithea,"

"--with your--"

"That was, um,"

"--until I--"

He cough-laughed loudly to interrupt her retelling, and she smiled triumphantly.

"Maybe we should make a treaty to not tease each other over the things we say during sex."

"...Maybe we should."

None of them said anything for a while, and she observed and traced the numerous scars on his torso, wondering the story behind each one. 

Or maybe there were no such things, since scars are just scars, after all-- sometimes you just get one without being conscious of the process. As a part of life, however kind or cruel it may be.

Still, if there were, they now had all the time in the world to tell each other about it, she supposed.

"...Lys."

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"That I'm going to try gagging you on your birthday."

"Well, shit."

**Author's Note:**

> That's right, two fics for Lysithea's birthday because she deserves it.
> 
> Another important headcanon: both of them are the types to say insane hentai doujinshi-sounding lines during sex and get embarassed about it afterwards. 
> 
> Also writing this piece felt way more explicit than all my other E-rated pieces. Don't know why.


End file.
